


One Day You'll Finally Manage to Tell Her No

by eastern_wind



Series: The Darkest Hour [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind
Summary: Tairinn knows, the Voice is her curse. But in this darkest times it becomes her saviour.





	One Day You'll Finally Manage to Tell Her No

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Когда-нибудь ты сумеешь сказать ему "нет"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755206) by [eastern_wind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind). 



> Songs of the Inquisition, The Darkest Hour verse

One day you'll finally manage to tell her no,  
Shaking, you'll let it escape your exhausted throat.  
Look at yourself!  
Was it you who had given the oath  
To the man whose corpse is decaying now  
In the moat?

Dawn's falling down, in the tavern you drink, unfurled,  
High in the name of the man who won't sing for you.  
Will you get lucky? No chantry,  
No camp,  
But the world  
Can be your home now. The payment's already due.

Are you afraid? Is it painful? No matter what goals you have set in stone,  
Road is a ribbon of dust settling at your feet.  
The old citadel will be wrecked and swords  
Melted and  
Reforged,  
Walls crumbling down under rage of the  
Heretics.

Breathing or not, she won't let you escape the past,  
Beast that was chained to you by your ancestor's blood.  
While everyone fought for gold,  
You've been  
Vanquished and lost to  
Brass.  
So pay your heavy price as her prisoner and  
Grayhound.

Horror forever is hidden inside your eyes,  
Words are deceptive, yourself’s nothing more but thief.  
Had it been worth it - to live every day a lie,  
If in a moment you'll give in to gold?  
Don't grieve.

Stand up and fight. You can't hide yourself in the night.  
Sword wouldn't help and the shield wouldn't shield from plague.  
Dear, you've been trying so hard  
To protect,  
To redeem,  
Do right,  
Only… look back. There's nothing but snow  
And smog.

Sounds of the voices foreign will be guiding your hand, my child,  
Promising pain, loss and conquests. Be strong and go.  
Wipe out your tears and move forth while your veins are still holding fire,  
While dragon's still watching world through your golden eyes.  
There will be the day  
When you'll finally tell her  
“No”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be really grateful for your feedback! And thanks for reading!


End file.
